A Miner situation
by ROGUE EVIL
Summary: 8 miners come to strich it rich. but, will everything go as planned? with all the lies, decit, drama, horror, action ,and suspense, there's no telling what could happen next!
1. Chapter 1

**Miner Situation**

It all started 20 years ago…….a blue anteater is doing some routine check-ups in the mine. "Hmm all appears normal," sniffles said. Meanwhile, the rest of the miners are having their lunch-break, all of a sudden a huge explosion rocked the mine, the emergency alert system went off, the miners quickly evacuated the mine leaving sniffles behind, "wait!!!, don't go, please!, I'm begging you!. " "I'm sorry but I can't save you."

"You bastard I hope you and every last one of you burn in hell for eternity!" Sniffles yelled as all the other miners took off running. A short time later, the mine started to cave in, sniffles was buried, never to be seen ever again.

A few minutes later, the police, paramedics, and the media arrived at the scene. When the investigators arrived at the scene, they started questioning them on what happened in the mine. Nobody seemed to have known what started the explosion.

"This is Shirley Pole reporting first on the scene of the accident.. Huh, what? Uh, a press release stated that somebody may have been tampering around with the explosives and caused a malfunction and detonated. Its also in everyone's best interests not to waste our tax dollars on this search and rescue and forget about looking for the body, this is Shirley Pole reporting here first live at the happy tree mine, we also have late word that the mayor Lumpy Senior has closed the mine due to unsafe conditions"

A female blue, taller anteater turned off the television. " oh sniffles, how could they do this! Those bastards will pay for the shame, pain and hurt they caused to this family !" "Don't worry honey Sniffles will be back here tomorrow, before you know it!" A male anteater said trying to encourage her.

"Don't you know? The mine is five miles away from the happy tree town border! He's never coming back" The female anteater said sobbing on her husbands shoulder.

Slowly but surely, the mining accident slowly faded from the minds of the residents of happy tree town.

20 years later, present time the happy tree mine was re-opened for excavation due to the rumors of precious metals and gems, a team of 8 miners were dispatched for the excavation….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How much longer until we get there? Giggles said. "We will get there when we get there damn it, my god you talk too god damn much, how does your mom deal with you'?. Flippy took out a cigar to calm his nerves. 2 hours later………." Look!!, there's the mine", toothy said. Flippy and the others unpacking their equipment.' Wow that mine looks dark and scary,' flaky said in intimidation. 'Listen here you little bitch, I didn't bring you all the way out here for you to wine and cry like a little baby, just stay with me and you'll be fine', understand? ,yes flaky said. "All right team, set up camp for tonight, we will sleep here tonight'. I'm going to take a piss, Flippy said. 30 minutes later……. (you should know what he was doing in that time)"Everybody get some sleep, we will be leaving at 6:00 am sharp".

Flippy unzips his tent, taking out a bag of weed, a lighter, a playbear magazine, and a cassette player listening to the song welcome to the jungle( this bear is old school) while smoking the weed. Um can I sleep with you? I left my tent at home, Flaky said. " Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell were you doing for the past 2 days that we were getting ready for this trip? You know what, just sleep here for the night"." Oh thank you thank you"! Flaky giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and Flippy blushing. Someone's in love, Nutty said excitedly. Shut the fuck up you diabetic squirrel, Flippy yelled. Mean while, Ohhhhhhhh yeah (disco music playing), Disco bear stumbling drunk from Vodka, he stumbles over to giggles tent and takes a peek at giggles undressing to put on a lingerie. Disco bear takes out his Polaroid camera(this bear is also old school, bears these days.). Disco bear takes a picture and made a bright flash, giggles turned around to her horror to see disco bear looking at her. Pissed off giggles takes out her modified pepper spray(made of hot sause, liquefied peppers, and surprisingly battery acid. Damn that must hurt a lot!) and nailed right in the face.( Designed specifically for people like him)

Disco bear flailing uncontrollably. He rushes over to a nearby lake and dumps his face in the lake." What the fuck was that for you little bitch"? In a drunken rage, he punches giggles to the ground. Scared, giggles tried spraying him again, but disco bear slaps the spray out of her hand, and forces him self on top of giggles, "all right bitch, you're going to give it to me whether you like it or not". When cuddles woke up, he was shocked at what he saw, "get off of my girlfriend you horny, baby making bitch"! "Do you know who the fuck you messing with"? , Disco bear said. ' Yeah, you're just a low down, dirty, crab having, little pervert who gets his sick kicks by raping girls half your age"! " What the hell is going on here"!? Looking aggravated, he saw disco bear and cuddles fighting, so he just picked up a rock and hit disco bear on the head, and knocked him out. "Now, I don't want to hear one sound for the rest of the night, now goodnight, flippy said with a stern voice.

Its 3 am in the morning. " What the hell happened to me"? Disco bear said in a daze. " Man that was some hangover, man I'm hungry like hell". "There must be someone with a snack cooler". Disco bear is looking around and stumbles upon a big red cooler that was covered by a tarp behind flippy's tent. "What a greedy bastard, he mumbled to him self. He opened the cooler and saw tons of delicious snacks. "hmm, I'll take the twinkie, the Doritos, the ham sandwich, and the sprite remix. When disco bear closed the cooler, he saw a sticky note paper that read: To anyone who finds this cooler, if you so much as touch a twinkie, you will die!!, signed flippy. Before disco bear had a chance to put back the food in a panic, he hears the click of a gun, an feels the barrel on his neck.

" Put the fucking food down, now!!!. "Hey man, take it easy, I was just hungry", disco bear said in a weak, nervous voice. " didn't you see the sticky note, it means paws off my shit". " well sorry for preventing my self from starving to death!. " I don't care if the president of the whole world was starving to death!, nobody is allowed to eat my shit, unless I say so", flippy said in fury. " your attitude says it all, you're nothing but a greedy, violent, voracious , food hording, little jungle bear" Rather than beating the shit out of disco bear, flippy just walks away and goes back to his tent, takes out his cassette player and takes out a bottle of Hennessey and begins to drink the night away.

"Um, are you sure it's a good to be drinking this heavily 4 hours before we go to work"?, flaky said. " Bitch, don't worry about me, I'm fine". " Um, okay", flaky said in a scared voice. 3 bottles of Hennessey later……. "You know (hiccups) when we are away from those bastards tomorrow, you & me are going to have some good old fashioned cave sex", flippy said in a stumbling drunk voice. Then about 3 seconds later he just passed out on the sleeping bag, made a wet fart and fell asleep. " Man, what a nasty little bear", flaky whispered to her self and then fell asleep.

WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2 OF THIS STORY. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE COMING SOON. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT MY STORY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6:45 am……."What happened last night"?, Flippy said scratching his back. Flippy went over to the clock to see what time it is. "Oh my god, I'm late!, damn it I got to stop drinking that stuff before I go to bed". Panting, Flippy rushes to get his clothes on. "Wake up, flaky! We are all late for work!, go and wake the others!", Flippy said in panic. Since flaky is too lazy to wake everybody one by one, she goes to Flippy's truck and takes out a blow-horn. Flaky blows the horn with all her might. Everybody wakes up, frightened, "What the hell was that for"?, everybody said in anger. "Its 7:00 am!, oh now its 7:01 am!

Everybody is rushing to get ready for their first day on the job. Meanwhile…….. Flippy is sneaking to his secret stash of food behind his tent. Flippy in for a big surprise. When he opened the cooler, he just flipped out. "Who the hell took my food"!? (you know how bears are, they don't care if you killed their mom, or burned their house to the ground, just don't take a bear's mate, and more importantly their food. Bears will fight to the death to protect their food. In this case Flippy will kill to protect his food) "Hey, we were all hungry, so disco bear here led us to the stash", giggles said. "Personally, I thought Flippy really was a fat-ass for hiding all this food from us.", petunia said in a chuckle. "you know what, forget about the food, but do it again, and I will kill you, capeche"?

"All right group, gather around, Flippy said, since we are all running 30 minutes behind schedule, let me make this short: the mine is about 2 miles away, on this rocky road, it will take us about 20 minutes. Once there we will establish radio communication. And most importantly, ALWAYS STICK TOGETHER, any questions?" "do you where the bathroom is"?, petunia said in eagerness. "bathroom, what bathroom? The bathroom is all around you, so pick a tree and hurry up" "man, that bitch has to stop drinking that apple juice", Flippy said to him self.

"Does any one have an actual question"? "Yeah uh, when's lunch"?, disco bear said. "what the hell is wrong with you? Its 7:15 am, we didn't even have breakfast yet and you're thinking about lunch"?, Flippy said annoyed. Flippy turned around and walked away to his truck. "alright, no need to take your anger out on me because of your life problems.", disco bear said under his breath. Flippy's ear twitched, "you got something to say to me"?, Flippy said as he took out his bowing knife. "Hey, break it up"!, flaky said putting her foot down. Everybody stopped and looked at flaky, Flippy with a mouth of gape. "Man, I didn't know you had it in you", cuddles said in amazement. "All right, pack up, we are moving out", Flippy said.

20 minutes later……………………

"well, we're here", Flippy said. Everybody starts unpacking the equipment. "here's the plan: we are going to go 5 miles into the mine. But there is a problem, the elevator was taken out of service since the mine closed down 20 years ago. So we're going to have to walk down there. There is a cave that leads us to the bottom of the mine about ¼ mile from here" "I can't walk 5 miles, that's too far"!, disco bear said. "a little exercise wont kill you, will it"? "yes, yes it will", disco bear said. "well no wonder, you're a fat-ass"! "I'm not fat, I'm just big boned", disco bear said in embarrassment. Giggles & petunia were laughing in the background. "is there something funny girls"? "what, you want some of this"?, disco bear said acting like he's a tough guy.

"no thanks, we don't want your belly fat, or your crabs", giggles said. "I got treated for crabs weeks ago"! disco bear said accidentally out loud, and everybody laughing in the background "sure you did", petunia said in a sarcastic voice. Flaky, looking at the dark cave in fear, "that cave looks scary" "what did I say about being scared?, just stay with me and you'll be fine." "all right, where's our mule"?

Everybody pointing at disco bear. "why do I have to be the mule"? "because, I said so", Flippy said in a annoyed voice, carry our stuff or die. Disco bear mumbling to him self as he picks up the equipment.

Everybody is taking out their flashlights to venture in the cave.

Meanwhile……………………….

2 green colored raccoons are driving around happy tree town thinking about the next to rob. "we basically robbed every everyone at least once", shifty said. "maybe we can rob the bank", lifty said. "its too risky, besides, the S.W.A.T team will all over our asses like butter on cracker", shifty said. "we need to find a place that has lots of gold & jewels like a bank but it wont be a bank", lifty said in dubious voice. "what are you suggesting"? " maybe we might find an abandoned mine somewhere in the middle of nowhere", lifty said.

12 hours of driving aimlessly later…………….

"hey, what's that in the distance"?, lifty said. "wake up shifty" "huh?", shifty said in daze. "it appears we found some abandoned mine. "damn it, some one already found the mine"!, shifty said. "not for long", lifty said in a sinister way. Lifty goes to the back of the van and take out an M4A1 military grade assault rifle. "where the hell did you get that from"?, shifty said looking surprised. "I always had it. Back at home, I went into our dad's toolshed, then I saw some loose floor boards, I pulled them out—and there I saw it. And besides I knew it will come in handy one day." "plus, if we find gold, we'll both be rich beyond our wildest dreams"! "okay, I'm in", shifty said. Lifty gives shifty a semi-automatic shotgun. (the same silver looking shotgun that can found in GTA: liberty city stories)

"lets check out that beat-up recreational truck for anything useful", shifty said. Lifty & shifty are digging through the truck (that's their specialty) and find some spare flashlights, pick-axes, and surprisingly a map of the mine. "wow, that was lucky, I wonder if those dunderheads ever thought about looking in the back of the truck for the map instead of probably going in that cave (how does lifty know this? Simple, lifty saw a deep foot print of a htf bear in the clay dirt—remember, clay dirt is very tough. For someone to leave an imprint that deep in the dirt like that that bear must be really fat-Flippy or disco bear-you choose.) near by, which is said to be inhabited by mutant insects, oh well that's their problem now.", lifty said

Lifty and shifty proceed to the mine entrance. "I wonder why those idiots didn't use the mine elevator", shifty said puzzled. "dumb asses these days", shifty said to him self. While looking around, lifty finds a power switch , he turns it on. To his amazement, the elevator starts working. "well no wonder, those lazy-asses didn't even bother to see that the power wasn't even on"!, lifty said laughing. "well, whatever, lets go" shifty said. Lifty and shifty proceed into the elevator and lower them selves in the mine with thoughts of riches in mind. "we are going to be so rich, we wont ever have to rob any one ever again", lifty said in excitement.

WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. CHAPTER 4 WILL BE COMING SOON! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT MY STORY, NO SERIOUSLY, LEAVE A COMMENT.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"how much longer"/ disco bear wined. "shut up mule, and keep walking", flippy said in an annoyed voice. The gang is walking along and once again petunia is nagging Flippy. "I have to go to the bathroom"! "again?!", Flippy said surprised. "I didn't even see you drink anything!" Flippy said in confusion. "you know what, just pee near that insect looking rock"Flippy said quickly. "Um Flippy, I don't that s a rock" , flaky said nervously. "oh yeah, what makes you makes you think that?", Flippy said questioning her. "because it just moved, flaky said scared. "petunia, don't move!, Flippy said whispering. You pissed it off!, literally" "you know what, just run !!!" , Flippy said frantically.

Everybody is running as fast as they can, but disco bear is falling behind. "wait up guys!", disco bear said panting heavily. "hurry up fat ass!", Flippy said quickly. Flippy turns around, takes out his gun and opens fire, hitting the creature 6 times. "I think I killed it", Flippy said with his adrenaline pumping. "um Fli- Fl Flippy." "what ?" "its not dead.", toothy said stammering. Flippy turns around to see the insect still alive. "I suggest we run.", giggles said sternly. "good idea….. run!!!!!!!", Flippy shouted.

Everybody starts running again, and disco bear can't catch up (figures) "come on disco bear, don't screw us over now!!", Flippy shouted. The creature is catching up to the gang. Flippy opens his vest and takes out a grenade and throws it behind him. It explodes and kills the creature instantly. "few, now its definitely dead, Flippy said in a sigh of relief. "Um, F-Flippy? "what?", Flippy said putting a cigar in his mouth. "you might want to turn around", flaky said nervously.

Flippy turns around , he is mouth of gape. (Flippy's cigar falls out his mouth) "run!!!!!!......again", Flippy said out of breath. Everybody is running when disco bear the mule trips over a pebble and fall to the ground. "disco bear!!!!!!!", toothy said shouting. "forget him, keep going!", Flippy said frantically. "no!, we cant leave a fallen one behind!", toothy said Toothy runs over to disco bear's aid. "I have an idea!" disco bear grabs the cooler and throws is at the voracious insects. They stop and ravage the cooler then they went back into the darkness.

"what the hell were you thinking?", Flippy said with fury. "what do you mean? I just saved your sorry ass from being eaten by that thing", disco bear said in outrage. "that's just great, what am I supposed to eat now?", Flippy said in sarcasm

"stop wasting time and lets go, we are almost there, cuddles said impatiently. As everybody walk towards the tunnel, Flippy stays behind, opens his vest and takes out a cupcake (extra filling and frosting, pretty obvious). "yup, a real fat ass", giggles said walking .

Meanwhile…………………………

Lifty and shifty are approaching the bottom of the mine. "here are some mine cars, we can ride the rest of the way there", lifty said. 7 minutes later…………well, we're here, said shifty. The two of them find a good spot and started digging. "hey look!, I found a big diamond!, lifty said in disbelief. "wow, that's gotta be worth at least a million dollars", said shifty.

A few hours later, lifty and shifty have mined hundreds of karats of precious jems. (insect hissing and screaming.) "what the hell was that?!", shifty said surprised. "I don't know, just keep digging.", lifty said in a stern and selfish voice.

(insect hissing continues) "um lifty I really think we should get out of here.", shifty said nervously. "I said shut up and keep digging, lifty said in an even more stern voice. (insect voice gets louder.) "what the fuck was that?!!", lifty said shouting. Both of them get out their guns. They grab their stash and take off. "run!!!!", shouted shifty. They shoot at the creatures hitting and killing one of them.

As they are running, lifty takes out 5 sticks of dynamite tied together, he lights it and throws it behind him. KA-BOOM! , the bomb kills 10 of the insects. "what the heck was that?", all of them said puzzled. "it felt like some sort of explosion", toothy said "how can there be an explosion?, we are the only ones down here.", Flippy said paranoid. "lets keep going, we're almost there", cuddles said.

Meanwhile………….

"when were you going to tell me that you had dynamite?", shifty said in question. "I found it in the truck when I found the map and axes" (raccoons have short term memory) said lifty. "all right lets set up camp. We're sleep here tonight.", shifty said. "okay, I'll set up the tent, and lifty, you go look for food and firewood".

"why do I have to do all the dangerous stuff", lifty said complaining. "hey, who's the one wearing the fedora? All right then case closed., just get the stuff", shifty demanded. Lifty picks up his weapon and walks away mumbling to him self. "tomorrow, we'll get out of this hell hole.", shifty said in a low voice

Elsewhere………………

"Um, cuddles are you sure you know where you're going?, Flippy said concerned. "yeah why?", "because we are going in circles. Look, my cupcake wrapper is still here. Why don't you admit we're completely lost?" "okay, we're completely lost.", cuddles said ashamed.

"since we're not going any where for the night, lets set up camp.", Flippy said in a military voice. "I'll set the tent up and everybody is responsible for their own tents.", Flippy said. "and since disco bear threw away our food supply, disco bear WILL be the one to collect the food." , Flippy said in a stern voice.

"why do I have to collect the food?", disco bear complained. "because, since you threw away all the food we had, you have to find us the food, capeche?" Flippy said in a serous voice. "yes sir.", disco bear said having an attitude.

"and don't even think about hiding any food, I'm a good sniffer. And trust me I will sniff anywhere on your body to find hidden food, ANYWHERE!", Flippy whispered in disco bear's ear. The rest of the gang is looking at Flippy thinking to them selves if he is some sort of homo-sexual. "and what are you ass-holes looking at?, go to bed!", flippy said a stressed out voice.

Disco bear goes off mumbling to him self, while flippy takes out his cigar and goes to his tent, and flaky goes in behind him and closes the tent. Everybody else goes off into their tents and do what-ever.

Meanwhile…………………

A scout master named lumpy (a stupid blue moose with some sort of genetic alteration in the reason why his antlers is up and one is down) is driving 2 junior scouts (names handy & mime) to happy tree mine to explore their vast cave systems and to mine for some jewels for souvenirs. 1 hour later……… "all right, we're here.", lumpy said "wow, its magnificent, it has that creepy look to it." handy said in amazement. They all unpack their equipment and proceed into the cave unknowing what kind evil they're going to encounter.

WELL, I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, CHAPTER 5 IS COMING SOON…………………PLEASE COMMENT!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sorry for the delay . My laptop power cord crapped out on me, so now I have to use my dad's desktop. Also, I want you tell me what you think about my new O.C, Rage 20, his sister Savanna 18, and her rebellious little sister Aurora 16. when he gets provoked, he gets "enraged" and goes berserk and kills anyone in his way. He also gets set-off by flashing of the camera. So enjoy the next installment of my story! 

Its dark. Scout master Lumpy is leading the 2 scouts in the cave blindly. "Um, are you sure you know where we're going?", Handy said nervously. "Uh, yeah, why?", Lumpy said in question. "You do?, so where's the map?" Handy said in sarcasm. "Its right here, see?", Lumpy said acting like he's smart. "Give me that", Handy said quickly. "Wha-, this is a map of Disney World you dumb-ass", Handy said in disbelief.

"How am I supposed to know the difference between a Disney world and a cave map?"., Lumpy said. "You really are the dumbest ass-hole I've ever met.", Handy said in a calm voice. "Great, just fucking great, no food, no water, no shelter, and we're in complete darkness!", Handy said shouting. "All right fine, I'll get the fire wood, mime will get the food, and Handy will set up the tent.", Lumpy said.

"Hello!!!, I got no fucking arms!!", Handy said waving his stubs. "How am I supposed set up this damn tent without hands?", Handy said yelling. "I don't know, do something.", Lumpy said shrugging his shoulders. "Wait a minute, if you cant set up a tent, then how did grab the map from me then?", Lumpy said in confusion.

"Don't worry about that", Handy said quickly. "Just get the damn firewood." Mime gets out his flashlight and proceeds to find some food. Lumpy heads in the opposite direction in search of firewood. Handy (Out of scene) proceeds to set up the tent.

99 Minutes, 8 little twigs, and 6 beetles later…………………………..

Lumpy comes back stunned to see that Handy had completed building the tent. "How the hell did you set up that tent with your tiny little stubs?", Lumpy said stunned and amazed. "Never mind about that, did you get the firewood?, Handy said.

"Yup, its right here", Lumpy said with his eyes in opposite directions. "What- the hell- is that?", Handy said in question. "Uh-, it's the firewood.", Lumpy said. "You call that fucking firewood!" Handy said in outrage. "Well yeah- but its still firewood right?," Lumpy said nervously. "You've been gone for over 90 minutes and that's all you find?", Handy said in anger.

Meanwhile, Lumpy begins to try and start a fire. "Where is that silent clown?, he better bring some good food.", Handy said in a medium voice. 5 minutes later, Mime returns with a few items in his hand. "Well what did you get?", Handy said in anticipation. Mime opens his hands and revealed 6 beetles. "That's all?, all that time and you only got 6 puny little beetles?!", Handy said in total disbelief.

"You could of gotten a squirrel or rabbit or something?", Handy said. "You are worst than that blue basterd!", Handy said in a sort of laughing matter. (Yes!, basterd with an E!) Its been 6 hours and lumpy is still trying to make a fire. You know why?, because this ass-hole doesn't know that the wood he has is completely soaked in water! (DUMB MOTHER F***ING MOOSE!!!!).

Handy walks over to Lumpy to see why he hasn't made a fire yet. "You know that the woods wet right?", Handy said. Lumpy finally realizes his mistake and proceeds to get new firewood. "f***ing dumb-ass", Handy said softly.

150 minutes and 9 sticks later………................

Lumpy comes back with more fire wood. "So did you get the firewood?", Handy said in high expectation. "Yup, here it is.", Lumpy said. "Wow, it took you over 2 hours to get 9 measly sticks.?", Handy said in a calm voice. Mime gets out the insects to prepare them to get cooked.

Lumpy finally starts a fire. Mime gets a stick and puts his share of 2 beetles on a stick to make a kabob. Handy is thinking when something struck him. "Hey wait a minute, I have my walkie-talkie!, maybe we can use it to call for help!", Handy said in excitement.

Handy reaches to the back of his utility belt to reach for the walkie-talkie and sees the surprise of his life! The walkie-talkie is gone! "Who the hell took my walkie-talkie!?", Handy said in a panic. "Mime. Do you know where the radio went?", Handy said questioning. Mime nodded NO. He ran over to lumpy to see him roasting his food.

"Lumpy have you seen my radio lately?", Handy said in a panic. "Yeah, its right here, I scrapped your walkie-talkie to help make the fire", Lumpy said. Handy's eyes pop out of his head and the alarm sound FX ringing. "You dumb fuck!, you just single-handedly killed us all!", Handy said screaming.

"Once again your stupidity gets us in deep shit", Handy said furiously. "My god, no one can this fucking stupid, for god sakes his IQ must be that of a zygote.", Handy said softly under his breath. "Aw come on Handy, Lumpy said, you're acting like this is the first time I killed anyone.", Lumpy said.

"Hmm, lets see, you single-handedly killed everybody on that plane by your laptop, sonar machine and talking on your phone, and taking every parachute. Another time where you pushed toothy in that box of wind-up teeth and used his body parts to sell for a profit. And more importantly, you killed me by dragging me under the wheel of your car! You basterd!", Handy said.

"Oh those times ha ha.", Lumpy said nervously. Handy takes his share of food and eats it raw. After that, he goes to his tent to get some sleep, and Lumpy follows.

One hour has passed. Handy is tossing and turning when he hears the sound of a game. "Huh, what the hell is that sound?", Handy said. Handy gets up to investigate where the sound is coming from. "Wha-, you greedy fuck, you had a cell phone all this time and couldn't tell me shit!?", Handy said in out rage.

Handy tries to call for help using the cell phone. Handy, looking pissed off that he cant dial the numbers,(You know why.) You know what, lets get some sleep, tomorrow we'll get up first thing and try to get the hell outta here.", Handy said. Handy keeps the phone in his utility belt, and Handy, Lumpy, and mime go to sleep. (Insect hissing)

TO BE CONTINUED…..

WELL, THERE IT IS, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MY STORY! CHAPTER 6 IS COMING SOON. SO PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER. ALSO I AM IN THE WORKS OF DEVELOPING A NEW STORY THAT INVOLVES RAGE AND HIS SISTERS OF A FLASHBACK OF THEIR EARLY YEARS. I ALMOST FORGOT, PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE ON MY NEW ! 


End file.
